Chubby Lovin'
by Salvo1985
Summary: lecea and lambert are the gender bend versions of lester and lamis loud. daughter of linka and levi and linka and luke. both are waiting for levi and linka to go on their date. both are young, both are horny. one is 14, the other 11, and when the adults leave, they're gonna have a wild romp!


CHUBBY LOVIN'  
(this takes place in an alternate universe of the loudcest children, starring Lambert the generbend version of lamis and Lecea the generbend version of lester)

Lecea was horny as fuck. 

wet as hell.

and as soon as her mother linka went out of the date with her father levi, she pounced on lambert.

lambert grunted from her full weight as he landed on the carpet floor. his light blue eyes widen as she peel his shirt off his back he swallowed hard as she panted a foot on the floor, her knee on the right. lifting herself up, lambert could see her pussy. 

and holy shit. she went around with no undies. but it was the heat the radiated from her dempths that made his dick tighten in his jeans. with no time to taste he unzipped and shimmied his pants and boxers.

lecea grab his cock and stroked him up and down. he groan as he felt her dry hand smear his pre over his aching rod. her green eyes met his sky blues. she licked her chip tooth.

"i've been waiting all day to fuck you"

she said in a husky voice. which send chills down his spine. she rubbed her wet folds over his underside of his cock. placing her hands on his chest and dragging her heat along his shaft. he moan as she did. her mouth open, eyes closed as she moaned even louder in bliss.

"fuck yessss...lambert...i want your cock"

lambert swallowed hard. she always got so damn wild when she wanted to fuck.

"oh fuck, lecea..."

he whispered. she begin tracing kisses hotly at his throat. whispering in his ear.

"are you going to fuck me fast and hard lambert?"

lamberted whined.

"y-yes!"

her grinding became firmer. he could smell her pussy. the scent of her sex drove him crazy! he reached down and lifted her weight up off him, she raised just abit for him to get clearance, he grab the base of his 6incher and felt for her entrance both gasped loudly as his cock sank all the way in. he tilt his head and groan as the feel of her hot velvet pussy wrap around him squeezing him, inviting him fully.

she rocked up and down slow, rolling her hips. he could feel her cunt massaging his cock he grab her sides and grip and begin pumping upward. she bounced up and down landing harder and faster. she gasped and moan her head tilted back, lambert watched her mouth hung open as she let out a series of bilssful moans. her brown hair waving up and down each time she landed.

lambert suddenly rolled ontop, he grab her thick neck and choked her. her eyes rolled back as lambert begin to fuck in a fast pace. his other hand cup her breast while the left swayed with each thrust he made. loud auditable slapping filled the room mixing with their moans like a lewd melody.

lambert looked down and focus on her belly jiggling as he pumped his cock wildly. his own stomach was covered in pussy juices. goddam she was really wet. and she was getting tighter. her pussy burn like fire. he lean forward and grip the carpet. he slide back. she looked at him and reached for his face. they shared a soft kiss.

he moved forward and slammed hard. causing her to gasp he growled like an animal, fucking her with animalistic fury. she was boucing forward. her eyes widen and she let out a low heavy moan gripping the carpet, her hands found his and squeeze.

"OH FUHHHHK! LAMBERT! LAMBERT! HONEY! SWEETIE! AAHHH-AHHH-AAAAHHHH!"

Lambert screamed out as his hips jackhammered her deep and hard, his balls smacking away in encreased speed. the slapping intensified, her wet juices smearing all over her crotch and his, down to her cunt, his balls smacking away sharply spraying her juice-like-due-drops.

he shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. he was growling deep in his throat. the male-sex-symbol ear ring swaying and dingling as his hips moved faster, his cock became a blurr.

lecea reached behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. smacking their lips wetly. their tongue lapped against each other, licking each other's lips. mmm. making them wet.

"fuck i'm getting close"

lecea muttered.

lambert nodded, he pulled out and grab her waist. without saying a word she turned on her hands and knees and raised her ass up. lambert smirked as swatted her big ass, then grab it, kneaded it. she moaned and cup one her her breasts, lambert grab her waist and pulled her forward sliding his cock easily. before rutting her slow. wet soft smacking resumed as lecea panted heavily.

"common don't let up"

her walls squeezed him.

"fuck me like you're personal slut!"

lambert nodded and begin to bottom out, bucking in a sudden wild pace. deep and hard. this caused the chubby teen to squeal. feel his whole entire dick inside her. her cheek pressed against the fuzzy carpet, she let out long moans. lambert was sweating and begin moving his hips.

slap

slap

slap

"aagghh...fuuccck"

he watched her ass slap against his belly.

slap

slap

slap

her jiggling ass loudly smacking against him his hands roam towards her back. before grabbing a fist full of her hair and yank her head back. she let out a gasp. her body trembled.

"beg for it."

he said in a grunt.

"p-please"

"please what?"

he slide back leaving only the tip. she whined like a needy bitch.

"please master!"

"ahh?"

"PLEASE FUCK YOUR NEEDY SLUT, MASTER!"

Lamber pushed her head against the carpet. putting all his weight on her. he stood with his legs. both his hands grab her ass, as his cock slide faster and faster and faster.

her eyes rolled back and clawed the carpet and let out a wailing of pleasure he was grunting as he could feel himself getting closer as well, her pussy was gripping, sucking his dick. his head ram hard at the end of her tunnel.

"lecea...LECEAA!"

"LAMBERT!"

both let out carnal savage screams their bodies moving together. his thrusts were deep, heavy and short. her belly, shook as did her breasts, her ass was slapping so loud it was like thunder.

lecea screamed bloody murder-which turned into shaking squeals. lambert let out long desperate moans. his cock slide fast, before pressed one last time. his cock pushed as deep as it could before spraying seed deep within her womb. he slide back then forward. unloading another. repeating the movement, and letting out another jet of cum.

lecea was a wheezing panting mess, her hair sticking up, sweat stuck to her body, her heart pounding like a drumb in her ears. lambert lean forward, panting, his face was cherry red which traveled to his face down to his chest.

lecea breathed ragged breaths and was twitching. her round pussy leaked with excess cum. her eyes were half closed. lambert rolled to the side and plop to her side. both catching their breaths.

lecea laughed softly. lamberted chuckled and hummed. lecea shifted to her side and wrap an arm around him pulling him into a hug. their eyes met and both smiled like goofy love-doves.

"i love you lambert."

"whoa, you love me?"

he raised a brow with a smirk.

"i thought the emotion known as love does not compute with your data"

lecea bit his shoulder.

"Ow, shit!"

lecea narrowed her eyes. 

"don't ruin the moment."

he sighed and nodded.

"alright, alright, i love you too, chubby wubby"

"please don't call me that."

"rolly polly"

"lambert..."

"butterball"

"shut up!"

"jumbo baby"

"you're an idiot."

"but i'm you're idiot."

"true."

they lean in and shared a gentle peck on the lips.

the door suddenly open.

"i forgot my purse"

their eyes widen and their head turned to meet their mother, linka.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU...?!"

Her eyes shift down to the puddle of cum leaking out od lecea's sloppy pussy.

"I JUST BOUGHT THAT FUCKING CARPET YOU FUCKING ANIMALS!"

Linka screeched.

THE END.


End file.
